Yes, I Will
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Last installment in my JasonKim fourpart miniseries. Oneshotsongfic to Backstreet Boys' song Yes,I Will. R&R! Rated for Kissing.


**Power Rangers: Yes, I Will**

**_Authoress: uncutetomboy_**

**Authoress' Notes: Hey, I'm here with the final installment of my Jason/Kim one-shot-song-fic four part mini-series, "Yes, I Will". Okay, I just gotta say that I'm getting weirded out; on my three Power Rangers' fanfics on I've gotten EXACTLY three reveiws each. That is freaky, considering I got over a hundred hits on each! M'kay, once again, the main ship is Jason/Kim, with Zack/Sam and Billy/Trini on the side with hints at other ships. As always: R&R, please!**

**Dedication: Okay! I'd like to dedicate this to my faithful reader, Jakibikajasy. Thanks so much for readin' and reveiwin', my friend!**

**Summary: Ok, first of all, you need to have read my other three Jason/Kim fics which are "All I Have To Give", "How Did I Fall In Love With You?" and "What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful" (in that order) to understand this one. "Yes, I Will" takes place during Kim and Jason's wedding, so about four months after "What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful". That's all I'm gonna say! Enjoy!**

**Power Rangers: Yes, I Will**

**"Hey, girlfriend. How ya feelin'?" Sam grins at her soon-to-be-sister-in-law as she enters the room where Kim was getting her hair done for her wedding.**

**"Really, really nervous." The ex-Pink Ranger admits as the woman doing her hair finishes up and leaves. "How do I look?"**

**"Super; Jase's not gonna be able to keep his hands off of you, Kims." Sam assures as Trini enters the room with Kat, Tanya and Aisha.**

**"Damn, girl. I wish I could pull off that hairstyle!" Aisha exclaims, gesturing to Kim's hair.**

**"It looks great on you." Trini smiles; and it was the truth. Kim's hair was done up in luxurious curls and pinned to form a sort of waterfall down her back.**

**Kim smiles back and turns to Kat, Aisha and Tanya. "You three look great in that colour!" Referring to their Bridesmaid's dresses, which were a soft pink colour, with sashes of their Ranger colour; the three of them were to carry bouquets of deep red roses.**

**"Thanks, Kim. I never thought you'd actually ask me to be a part of your wedding." Tanya replies. "I mean, you hardly even know me."**

**The Bride waves a hand dismissively as Trini and Sam help her into her wedding dress. "Tanya, I may not have known you long, but you're a great friend. Of course I'd ask you to be a Bridesmaid!"**

**"I've always been partial to pink, myself." Kat jokes lightheartedly.**

**"Not me; I'm more of a yellow, mellow type of girl." Aisha grins.**

**"I just went over to the boys earlier this morning; to see how they were doing and to make sure none of them had hangovers." Sam comments idly as the five girls get to work on Kim's make-up.**

**"Really? How's your brother holding up?" Kat asks.**

**"Nervous as hell. Tommy's got a "bad headache"; someone gave Rocky Jolt, so he's all over the place; Billy's so nervous that he's reciting the Periodic Table of Elements; Zack and Adam are probly the only two that're not nervous, although Zack is really excited about the fact that when you'n' Jase go on your Honey Moon I'll be "Home Alone" with no chaperone." Sam reports. "Adam is calm as can be."**

**Sam and Trini were the Bridesmaids of Honor. Trini was wearing a flowing canary yellow dress, while Sam was wearing a saphire blue version; they were to carry bouquets of light pink roses. Zack and Billy were the Best Men. Zack was wearing a traditional black tux with a white silk shirt underneath and a black flower tucked into his lapel, while Billy silk shirt was a deep blue with a blue flower tucked into his lapel. Tommy, Adam and Rocky were the Groomsmen and Kat, Tanya and Aisha's escorts, respectively. All three wore traditional black tuxes with deep red silk shirts and had a flower of their Ranger colour stuck into their lapels.**

**About an hour later, the six women arrive at the church Kim, Trini and Sam grew up attending. "Okay, there's our signal." Kat comments as the traditional wedding march starts and she links her arm with Tommy; Tanya with Adam; and Aisha with Rocky. The three couples start down the isle, in that order.**

**Rocky's younger sister was the Flower Girl and she flounced down the isle after the six ex-Rangers, spreading flower petals everywhere. "Ready, Kims?" Sam smiles as she and Trini get ready to walk down the isle when Kim links her arm through Jason and Sam's father's, because her own father couldn't make it and Jason's dad had always treated her like a second daughter.**

**Kim takes a deep calming breath and smiles back, "As ready as I'll ever be." She assures.**

**"We'll see you up there, Kim." Trini smiles as she and Sam start walking gracefully down the isle, Kim a few feet behind them.**

**The two Bride's Maids of Honor arrive at the altar and exchange smiles with the others up there, before turning and observing as Kim glides down the isle, a radiant smile on her face.**

**Jack, Jason and Sam's dad, lifts Kim's veil and kisses each of her cheeks, before placing her hand in his son's and sitting down beside his wife who was silently crying with Kim's mom. The wedding itself past quickly, until the Minister who was marrying them announced, "I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Lee Scott. You may kiss the Bride."**

**Jason and Kim grin and gently kiss, to much "Awe"s. Everyone gathers outside and waves them off as the newly wedded couple are driven off in a limo, on thier way to the reception.**

**The reception itself went off without a hitch. Zack puts on the last song, as he was Dejaying, and anounces into the mike, "Ok, folks, this last song is dedicated by myself, Billy and The Groom, Jason, to our lovely ladies, Sam, Trini and, of course, Kim the Beautiful Bride. It's called "Yes, I Will, by our girls' favourite boyband, the Backstreet Boys. And here it is..." Saying that, he presses "Play" on the sound system Billy'd designed, before making his way over to his girlfriend who was sitting with her two best friends.**

**Kim, Trini and Sam were blushing as Jason, Billy and Zack take their hands and lead them to the dance floor.**

_**I open my eyes **_

_**I see your face**_

_**I cannot hide **_

_**I can't erase**_

_**The way you make me feel inside**_

_**You complete me girl, that's why**_

_**Something about you makes me feel**_

_**Baby my heart wants to reveal**_

_**I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you**_

_**So these three words I wanna hear from you**_

**Kim leans up and gently kisses her husband before leaning her head on his chest innocently as he tucks her head underneath his chin, wrapping his arms possessively around her small waist as other people join the three couples on the dance floor.**

_**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will, so these three words I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And someday start a family with you**_

_**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will, baby I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And someday start a family with you**_

_**Oh yes I will**_

**"So, is our wedding everything you hoped it would be, Mrs. Scott?" Jason murmurs into her ears as the gently sway to the music.**

**Kim looks up at him, her doe brown eyes shining in happiness. "Everything and more, Mr. Scott. Especially since I have the best husband, friends and family I could have ever wished for." She assures, smiling.**

_**This is no ordinary love**_

_**And I can never have enough**_

_**Of all the things you've given to me**_

_**My heart , my soul , my everything**_

_**Every night I thank you lord (I thank you lord)**_

_**For giving me the strength to love her more**_

_**And more each day I promise her**_

_**As long as I hear those three words**_

**Together they look around at their friends and family, as they are swaying happily.**

**Trini and Billy were smiling at eachother and you could see the happiness in the way they were lovingly whispering to eachother as they danced; perfectly synchronized.**

_**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will, so these three words I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And someday start a family with you**_

_**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will, baby I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And someday start a family with you**_

**Zack and Sam were contentedly swaying to the gentle sound of the music with her head resting on his chest and his arms draped carefully around her waist; no words needed to be said between them, they were complete with and complimented eachother. They soothed eachother with the other's mere presence and anyone who looked at them could sense the love flowing between them.**

**Tommy and Kat, Adam and Tanya, Rocky and Aisha were also dancing in similar motions with the same emotions.**

_**I stand beside you, in everything you do**_

_**Wherever you go, whatever you do**_

_**Baby I'll be there (oh baby I will be there)**_

_**As God as my witness**_

_**I will carry this through**_

_**Till death do us part, I promise to you**_

**All of the Rangers, past and present, were happy to be where they were right at that moment: with eachother.**

**Slowly, the song's last few lines filled the room; filling each person with a promise of a bright future full of love, and life, and family, and friends.**

_**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will, **_

_**Baby baby yes I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And start a family with you, baby**_

_**Yes I will**_

_**Yes I will**_

_**Yes I will, I promise you**_

_**Everything's gonna be all right**_

_**It's gonna be all right**_

_**I will...**_

**When the song ended, Zack made his way back up to the stage, but not before kissing Sam throughly. He grins over at the crowd. "Okay, everyone. The lovely Bride will now throw the bouquet; so I expect all of you ladies out there to gather about five or so feet behind her. Good luck to you all and remember no Kat fights, girls." He chuckles, looking over at Kat, Trini, Tanya, Aisha and Sam who were standing in the middle of the que (A/N: I have no idea how to spell that; basically I meant "group".) of women hoping to catch the bouquet. The She-Rangers all stick their tongues out at him in retort. He smirks at his girlfriend in promise, which causes her to blush slightly. "You ready, Kim?"**

**Kim grins, turning her back on the women behind her and getting ready to throw the bouquet. "Here it comes, girls!" she calls as a warning before throwing the bouquet into the air and turning around to see who catches it.**

**All of the women jostle eachother; surprisingly it lands in the middle of them. Everyone turns to see who out of the Bride's best friends caught it. Sam turns to Trini, who had caught the bouquet at the same time as her. They grin at eachother, noticing they had each caught a side of the bouquet, so technically they had both caught it. Together the two young women turn to their boyfriends and smile at the shocked looks on their faces.**

**Kat laughs with Tanya, Kim and Aisha. "Well, it looks like next time we're having a double wedding!" They chorus as everyone starts seeing the humor and laughs.**

**Later that night, Sam, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kat, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya and Adam wave as Kim and Jason depart on their Honeymoon. Each are thinking the same thing, 'I can't wait until the next Ranger Wedding!'**

**Under a blanket of stars, tweleve people are connected by ties that noone but them understand.**

**END**

**Authoress' Notes: There it is! I hope everyone enjoyed it; it took me about three or so hours to write! I also think it's my longest yet. Neat. Ok, just to let everyone know, I don't know alot about weddings so I may have messed somethings up. If I did, please let me know. Anyway, that is the end of my four-part mini-series. I might write more Power Ranger fics; but I'm not sure. A special thanks to PrettyDiva and Priestess-Taisho, for readin' and reviewin' all of the stories in my mini-series, it means alot! Remember to R good, bad, in-between, I don't care.**

**May the Power protect you,**

**uncutetomboy **


End file.
